


Lights Out

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights go out and Sasuke goes to fix them, leaving Naruto alone. Or is Naruto actually alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

"Ngh! Sasuke, harder!"

Naruto clawed at his husbands back, leaving angry red trails that told of unfulfilled lust. Sasuke changed his angle, loving how the light from the lamp made Naruto's face easy to see. He always had the light on. Naruto cried out as pleasure wracked through his body, pushing him closer to orgasm.

Suddenly, the lamp flickered. Then the bulb exploded. Sasuke stopped and stared at the lamp. The room was in complete darkness. The only thing heard was heavy breathing.

"Come on, Sasuke, it's finally dark." Naruto tightened his legs, but Sasuke ignored him.

He pulled back and stood up, slipping on a pair of boxers.

"I'm going to go fix the breaker."

Naruto listened to Sasuke run down the stairs.

"Fine! Just leave me here…all alone…"

The blond sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. Why did the lights have to go out? Sure, Naruto hated when the lights were on, but if they went off and made Sasuke stop, he'd have the lights on forever. He sat there for a while, lost in his thoughts.

There were soft foot falls coming up the stairs just then. Naruto turned and looked, but couldn't see anything.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm."

Naruto sighed and laid back down on the bed, stretching out his legs.

"Come here and finish what you started."

Naruto waited, wondering when Sasuke had put on more clothes than some boxers. Cold hands touched his thighs and Naruto jumped.

"Fuck! You have cold hands."

The hands slid up to Naruto's stomach, then to his nipples. They circled each one with a thumb, then lightly pinched them. The blond threw his head back and sucked in a breath. Then a hot mouth replaced the right hand and Naruto moaned. Both mouth and hands left, going back down the length of his body. Naruto's legs were lifted up over the other's shoulders and waited.

"Hurry up…"

He felt the familiar stretching of his muscles as he was entered, not stopping until all of it was in. Naruto took several breaths.

"Go ahead."

The person moved back and then pushed forward. Naruto grabbed onto the shoulders his legs were on, drawing the body closer. For some reason Sasuke was reaching even deeper than usual…

"Ahh!"

His prostate was hit hard and Naruto pushed his hips up. Soon, a steady rhythm was made and both were reaching their climax.

"Damn, Sasuke, this is better than before," Naruto panted out, so close to being complete. "Nn-Sasuke!" White flashed before Naruto's eye as he drifted into ecstasy. His partner followed right after, falling heavily on Naruto.

"Ehh, Sasuke, get off me."

He rolled the man over and sat up. Naruto looked into the darkness, then turned, hearing the person beside him sit up too.

_Sasuke must want some more…I kind of do too…_

Naruto turned and pushed his lover back down on the bed, securing his mouth to the other’s neck. He got a lust filled moan in return.

"Turn around, Sasuke. I'm going to fuck you good."

The other complied and sat on his hands and knees. Naruto sucked on two fingers and then pushed them into the entrance in front of him. He stretched until Naruto thought it was enough.

"Ready?"

Naruto pushed in without waiting for a reply. He laid his chest to the other's back and waited for a couple seconds. Then he pulled out and slammed back in. Naruto groaned at the intense heat and bit onto the shoulder in front of him.

Just then the over head light turned on, illuminating the room. Naruto stopped, releasing his teeth.

"Huh?" He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned to the doorway. "Sasuke! But you- I mean-" Naruto looked down, only to be met with cool, dark eyes and a smirk. "Sai!"

"Naruto! Why the hell are you fucking Sai?" Sasuke yelled as he came into the room.

"I don't know. I thought it was you!"

"How can you mistake him for me?"

"Well, you both look the same-"

"The lights were out, moron."

"I don't know then! I thought it was you that came back up the steps and so then, we just, you know!"

"Excuse me for interrupting."

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at Sai, who was still under Naruto. The blond got off of him. 

Sai sat up and asked, "Anyone want a threesome?"


End file.
